


Tonight You Are Endless

by lynnthere_donethat



Category: Smosh
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Head scratches, M/M, but for this fic, he does, idk if shayne has a cat, shaymien cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnthere_donethat/pseuds/lynnthere_donethat
Summary: A shaymien fluff fic, because why not?? Includes- cats, puns, soft fuzzy feelings, affectionate feelings from to bros in love and some head scratches!





	Tonight You Are Endless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohcinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcinnamon/gifts).



> I don't own Smosh at all

To say him and Shayne were platonic was quite a lie, if Damien had to admit. Sure, on Smosh, they were best friends who maybe flirted sometimes, but Damien had to come to terms with it. He was cuddling with Shayne, in the apartment they shared  _ together _ and he was eating a sandwich that Shayne had begrudgingly made for him.

They were comfortably laying in their sweats, scrolling through their social media and comfortably laying with the cats. Zelda laid on Damien’s chest, Freyja curled up on a pillow next to Shayne and Shayne’s cat curled up nearby.

“We’re such cat dads.” Damien said, taking notice of the cats’ presence.

“I guess we are. Though 2/3rds of the cats are yours.” Shayne pointed out.

“You love Zelda and Freyja!” Damien defended.

“Yes I do! I didn’t say I didn’t!” Shayne laughed. Damien chuckled, as his head moved in sync with Shayne’s chest.

“Whatever you say.” Damien said, smiling up at Shayne. They resumed scrolling through social media and Shayne occasionally let out a soft chuckle, making Damien’s head bob in unison. 

“What are you chuckling about? You’re making me dizzy with all of that.” Damien whined, looking away.

“Just twitter.” Shayne said, and he let one hand trail towards the direction of a cat to pet it. Damien settled back into his comfy position, before feeling fingers in his hair. He made no comment, and just let Shayne be Shayne. He continued to scroll through twitter before the hand began to scratch his head, causing him to tense at the sensation, before relaxing into it. He closed his eyes briefly before resuming his scrolling. He had said that he liked head scratches on video for Smosh Games, where they revealed their Likes and Dislikes. 

The scratching continued, but it began more of a hair massage or head rub than scratches, and Damien quite honestly just enjoyed the feeling of Shayne’s hand running through his hair. There was a pause, and Damien released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding on to, before Shayne moved to put his phone on the charger, before resuming the head rubs.

_ So this is intentional? _ Damien thought, but he didn’t let it bother him, and simply relished in the comfort and the safe feeling that was brought on by the head rub.

“I’m starting to nod off, do you mind moving?” Shayne asked, after a big yawn.

“Sure man, gimme a second.” Damien said as he maneuvered his way around the sleeping cats before falling on to a pillow that was next to Shayne. He slipped under the covers and also slipped his hand into Shayne’s hand, before intertwining their fingers together.

“Good night Shayne.” Damien whispered, as he cuddled up to Shayne, his hand clasping Shayne’s.

“G’night Dami. Love you.” Shayne replied before snuggling up as well, and quite honestly- Damien began to prefer domestic nights like these where they could just cuddle for a while and sleep. 


End file.
